kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Coby and the Mysterious Museum/Part 1
|-|English= Part 1: Coby Goes to the Museum Once upon a time, there was a boy named Coby, who lived in Erebonia with his parents. One day, his parents took him to the magnificent Imperial Museum, which contained the empire's turbulent history. However, Coby was too young to understand and thought the museum was an old, boring place with old, boring artifacts. His mother gave him a warning: 'There are many people inside the museum, so don't let go of my hand, okay? Kids and their families who become lost inside the museum will be devoured by demons!' But Coby didn't listen to his mother's words. 'Yeah, whatever,' he muttered under his breath. Several minutes later, Coby grew bored with the museum and wanted to go exploring. While his parents were distracted by an exhibit, Coby let go of his mother's hand and wandered around the museum. He waded through the sluggish crowd and ended up in an open room. There was a large mural on display with a winged dragon and powerful beasts. Coby was moved by these mythical creatures, but soon felt disappointed upon realizing that they couldn't possibly exist in real life. There was an old painting hanging next to the mural. It had lots of small, sealed caskets painted in a variety of sharp, vibrant colors. Coby stared at this painting and soon felt uneasy. One of the caskets in the painting had its lid ajar, and the paint on the casket was peeling. Coby wasn't sure what the painting meant, but he was drawn to it nonetheless. He continued to stare at the painting until someone spoke to him from behind. 'You like this painting?' Coby whirled around; there was a girl slightly older than him standing there with a warm smile. The girl continued without waiting for Coby's answer. 'Museums are so quiet and only have old stuff lying around, which is boring. But I really like this painting.' Coby was drawn to the girl for having the same thoughts as him. 'I feel the same way! And look how this casket is open here. It's like the color just popped out of it.' The girl's face brightened, and she took Coby's hand. 'We really get each other! I found something else cool. Wanna come see it with me?' Coby's face also brightened at having a companion, and he agreed to go with her. The two walked around the museum together, exploring the different rooms and exhibits. Coby loved what the girl showed him, and he completely forgot how bored he had been with his parents. 'I've been stuck in a hospital up until now,' the girl admitted. 'I'm really glad I can explore the museum with you,' she added, blushing. 'Thanks. I like being with you way more than being with my parents,' Coby confessed. The girl looked concerned and asked him where his parents were. 'I left them at some exhibit,' Coby said, shrugging. 'I got bored being with them.' The girl nodded. 'I see..' They finally finished exploring the museum. 'Wait!' the girl said. 'I wanna show you something super special before you go.' Coby didn't question the girl's words, and she took him by the hand again. The museum crowd began thinning out, and the pair soon found themselves in an empty room. There was an ancient door before them; Coby felt as if the door was staring ominously at him. 'It's past here. But the door's too heavy for me to open,' the girl said. 'But that's why you're here! You're a strong boy, aren't you?' She ushered Coby closer to the door. 'You can open it!' Coby placed a hand on the door's handle as the girl kept encouraging him to open the door. |-|Japanese= '第１回　【コニー博物館へ行く】 ' 帝国に　住む男の子コニーは、両親と一緒に帝国博物館を訪れ ていました。館内は帝国の波乱に満ちた歴史を物語るかのよう に物々しく、荘厳な雰囲気を醸しています。ですが、まだ子供 のコニーはそんな事を感じることも無く、ただの古い物が仰々 しく置いてあるだけだと思っていました。　　　　　　　　　 「人が沢山いるから、絶対に手を放してはぐれちゃ駄目よ。　 　博物館で迷子になったら、迷子になった子供も、家族も、　 　お化けに食べられちゃうんだからね？」　　　　　　　　　 　お母さんは、日頃からお調子者で全く両親の言う事を聞かな いコニーを心配して言い聞かせます。　　　　　　　　　　　 「はいはい、そーですね」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーはお決まりの小言に辟易しており、適当に答えました。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　それから数分経った頃、やはり退屈してしまったコニーは、 せめて自由に動き回りたいと考え、両親が展示物に夢中になっ ている時にさりげなく母親の手を放し、１人で館内の探検に出 ました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　ゆっくりと歩く人々の波をかき分けて、ようやく開けた場所 に出たコニー。そこには１枚の壁画が展示されていました。　 　壁画に描かれていたのは巨大な翼を持つ竜と、筋骨隆々とし た獣の姿。コニーはその絵の獣達の力強さに心を打たれました が、同時にこんなおとぎ話みたいな生き物が居る訳ないと冷め た感想を抱きました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　その壁画の隣には、古びた１枚の絵が展示されていました。 その絵には複数の細い箱が並んでおり、殺伐とした色彩で描か れています。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　さらに、コニーがよく見ると、絵の中で明らかに違和感のあ る部分を発見しました。それは沢山ある箱の内１個だけ蓋が開 いており、箱の中身の部分だけ絵具が剥がれ落ちているのです。 コニーはこの絵が何を現しているのか分かりませんでしたが、 不思議な魅力を感じました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　こうしてコニーが絵の前で足を止めていると、不意に背後か ら声がかけられます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「この絵、好きなの？」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーが振り返ると、そこには穏やかな微笑みを浮かべた、 コニーより年上そうな女の子が立っていました。女の子は返事 を待たずに続けます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「博物館って静かだし、　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　古い物しか置いてなくて退屈じゃない？　　　　　　　　　 　だけど私、この絵は気になるんだよね」　　　　　　　　　 　コニーは全く同じ感想を持っている彼女に好感を抱きました。 「僕もそう思う！　この、箱が開いてる所なんて、　　　　　 　箱の中から色が抜け出しちゃったみたいで面白いよね」　　 　その言葉を受けた女の子は顔を明るくして、コニーの手を取 ります。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「私達気が合うね！　他にも面白い物見つけたから、　　　　 　良ければ一緒に見て回らない？」　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーは“気が合う”と言われた事に気を良くし、女の子の 申し出を快諾しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーは女の子に手を引かれて、博物館を観て回る事にしま した。女の子がコニーに見せる展示物はどれも面白く、両親と 一緒に観て退屈だった事が嘘のように熱中してしまいます。　 「私今まで病院に籠りがちだったから、　　　　　　　　　　 　君とこうして博物館を観て回れて嬉しいな」　　　　　　　 　女の子は少し照れくさそうに言いました。　　　　　　　　 「俺も……家族と居るよりは今の方がマシかな」　　　　　　 　あまりにも恥ずかしくなったコニーは、少し本音を濁らせて 返答します。すると女の子は「家族はどうしたの？」と心配そ うに尋ねて来ました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「入口の方の展示室に置いて来たよ。　　　　　　　　　　　 　一緒に観てもつまらなかったから」　　　　　　　　　　　 そんなコニーの言い淀んだ返答を受けて女の子は「へぇ……」 とだけ淡泊に返しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　こうして２人が展示物を一通り歩き切った後、　　　　　　 「それじゃあ最後に、私のとっておきをみせてあげるよ！」　 　女の子は張り切ってそう言います。コニーもすっかり博物館 に夢中になっていたので、手を引く女の子の後ろを大人しくつ いて行きました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　次第に人の波がまばらになり、ついには誰もいない所に辿り 着いた２人。そこには歴史を感じさせる質素な扉があり、どこ か怪しい雰囲気を孕みながら、まるでコニーを静かに見つめて いるかのように佇んでいます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「この扉の奥なんだけど、重たくて１人じゃ開けられないの。 　でも今日は力持ちの男の子が居るから問題ないけどね！」　 　女の子は無邪気にそう言って、コニーに扉の前を譲りました。 コニーは「開けて開けて」と催促する女の子に言われるまま、 扉のドアノブに手をかけ、力を込めます。 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books